Entre Gris Clair et Gris Foncé
by Neph89
Summary: Une histoire romantique... je crois... et l'histoire d'un Asgard


_Note : Bonjour !_

_Et non, pas de suite pour Soulmate, cela va venir… je pense…_

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai une nouvelle bêta ! Deux bêtas ! Donc, je peux me permettre de mettre en ligne une deuxième fic ! J'ai cherché très longtemps un titre, et euh… j'écoutais J.J Goldman, entre autre le titre que j'ai utilisé pour nommer ma fic… Et je me suis dis qu'elle pouvait coller au moins pour ce chapitre. Et puis, ce n'était pas facile parce que je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec cette histoire… C'est soit une bonne nouvelle : je ne risque pas de bloquer parce que je ne parviens pas à aller là où je veux. Mais c'est peut-être aussi une mauvaise nouvelle parce que je dois attendre l'inspiration…_

_En ce qui concerne l'histoire... Eh bien, je dirais qu'elle se situe saison 4 en ce qui concerne Jack et Sam mais pour le reste, je m'inspire de plusieurs saisons mais je n'ai pas le souvenir desquelles...  
_

_Donc, pour cette fic, c'est Pocanais qui sera ma bêta !_

_Bonne lecture… J'espère !

* * *

_

**Entre Gris Clair Et Gris Foncé**

**1  
**

Occupé à vérifier son arme, Jack leva machinalement les yeux lorsque la porte de la salle d'embarquement s'ouvrit. Il se traita immédiatement d'imbécile. Daniel et Teal'C à ses cotés, il ne pouvait s'agir que du dernier membre de l'équipe SG1 : Le Major Samantha Carter.

Evidemment, leurs regards se croisèrent. Gênés. Lui comme elle.

Parce qu'ils savaient.

C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils avaient enfermé dans une petite pièce les mots qui n'auraient jamais du franchir leurs lèvres.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord là-dessus.

Ok, nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre…

Ok, nous nous apprécions de façon un peu trop personnelle…

Ok, nous préférerions mourir plutôt que…

Pour tout dire, cela ne leur procurait aucun soulagement de connaître leurs sentiments respectifs, et cela n'avait rien de merveilleux de savoir qu'ils étaient partagés. Avant c'était plus facile, rien n'était certain. Rien n'avait été avoué. On pouvait encore prétendre.

Mais maintenant, ils savaient. C'était ça le problème.

Il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution pour échapper à ce malaise persistant qui s'était installé entre Carter et lui. C'était assez ironique d'ailleurs. Ce qui les séparait leur permettait aussi de continuer à travailler ensemble.

Si pour elle, il était toujours « Mon Colonel ». Pour sa part, elle était seulement le major Carter. Il n'omettait jamais le grade. Sans être aussi guindé que la plupart des colonels qu'il connait… Bon sang ! A qui voulait-il faire croire ça ! Il avait tout d'un supérieur avec un manche à balai dans le… derrière ! De sa bouche ne franchissait désormais plus que le strict minimum utile à la mission.

Il détestait ça.

Il détestait le regard de Daniel empli de reproche tandis qu'elle s'avançait pour se présenter devant lui au garde à vous.

Il détestait l'air indéchiffrable de Teal'C.

Il se détestait parce que c'était lui qui imposait cette ambiance militaire formelle.

Et, il haïssait plus que tout, l'attitude trop disciplinée de la jeune femme.

- Repos, Major, lâcha-t-il néanmoins en se détournant vers la porte.

Après une minute, intrigué et assez soulagé de pouvoir se concentrer sur le travail, Jack haussa les sourcils et se demanda si ses coéquipiers étaient aussi étonnés que lui, ou si le temps s'était vraiment arrêté lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur Carter… Le militaire réprima un soupir lorsque la jeune femme s'insinua dans ses réflexions. Oh, il était habitué à cet état de fait. Carter ne quittait pas souvent ses pensées.

Jack s'obligea à focaliser son attention sur la porte. C'était étonnant. Le vortex n'était toujours pas formé alors qu'elle en était déjà à son quatrième chevron lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il avait l'impression qu'elle tournait au ralentit. Lorsque le sixième chevron ne s'enclencha pas, il lança un coup d'œil vers son second.

Elle lui adressa un regard dépourvu d'expression et se tourna vers la salle de contrôle.

Le général Hammond arborait une expression inquiète. Samantha devina plus qu'elle n'entendit la question qu'il posa à Walter, mais elle doutait que celui-ci puisse fournir la moindre explication.

Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour que la porte s'arrête de…

- Ouverture non programmée ! Hurla le sergent.

C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. Maintenant, la question était : Pourquoi leur porte, arrivée presque au terme de la procédure, avait été supplantée par une autre ?

- Fermez l'iris !

- Elle… Elle ne se ferme pas, mon Général, balbutia Walter.

- Equipe de défense dans la salle d'embarquement ! ordonna Hammond en enclenchant l'alarme.

Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit brusquement, seul l'éclairage de secours permit à Jack de percevoir l'expression de Carter. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment inquiète. Et lui non plus. Oh, il subsistait toujours un doute que cela soit une visite hostile et la jeune femme devait aussi l'envisager puisqu'elle ne baissait pas sa garde.

Jack fit signe à son équipe et ensemble, ils reculèrent pour laisser la place aux soldats armés jusqu'aux dents.

Mais ils avaient déjà vécu ce phénomène, il espérait seulement que leur invité était bien celui auquel il pensait.

Le septième chevron s'enclencha et son incertitude diminua considérablement lorsque le huitième s'engagea et se verrouilla pour former le vortex.

La silhouette apparue une minute plus tard. Mais pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait, cependant.

La porte se referma et quelques secondes plus tard, les halogènes grésillèrent avant de diffuser leurs lumières artificielles.

Ce n'était pas un Asgard.

Plus grand, moins gris… et plus humain.

Mais tout aussi nu !

Sous les regards ahuris des soldats, sans doute identiques au sien, celui perplexe de Daniel, celui neutre de Teal'C… et celui de Carter… était… eh bien, elle avait baissé les yeux… bref ! Le jeune homme - du moins si l'on considérait ses… attributs - descendit lentement la passerelle.

- Salutation !

* * *

**3 mois auparavant**

Dans l'immense salle de conférence, disproportionnée par rapport au nombre d'Asgards y siégeant, Thor écoutait les scientifiques qui exposaient les résultats de leurs dernières recherches.

La génétique était pour eux, si on omettait les réplicateurs, le thème le plus examiné lors de ces rassemblements.

La découverte dont il était question, à cet instant, n'engendrait néanmoins aucun enthousiasme.

Ceci dit, les Asgards ne s'excitaient guère. Peut-être le pourraient-ils à travers la parole, si bien sûr, ils en ressentaient l'envie, mais quelles que soit les circonstances, le timbre de leurs voix demeurait monocorde et uniforme.

Quant aux expressions physiques, elles étaient toutes aussi inexistantes.

Ils clignaient parfois des paupières, néanmoins, n'ayant pas encore trouvé de solution pour que leurs immenses yeux noirs soient régulièrement humidifiés, c'était une action instinctive et indépendante de leurs volontés.

Leurs bouches ne s'étiraient jamais dans un sourire, cela leur était impossible, ils devaient certainement manquer un muscle ou deux pour que cela soit réalisable.

Il exagérait sans doute dans cette description assez sévère. Leur tête pouvait se pencher, interrogatrice ou pensive. Et, quelques fois, face à d'autres races, quelques Asgards se permettaient un certain relâchement et essayaient de s'adapter à leur langage et comportement.

Lui, par exemple et il ne s'en défendait pas. C'était plus diplomatique, avaient admis les autres membres du conseil, bien que réticents. C'était une bonne raison, pas l'unique cependant. C'était surtout plus agréable !

Il avait fréquemment, la regrettable impression, que son peuple préférait demeurer en retrait et observer de loin. N'étaient-ils pas devenus trop condescendant ? Sans rivaliser avec les Goa'uld, n'étaient-ils pas des dieux pour beaucoup de peuples moins évolués ? C'était bien sûr pour les protéger, mais ce concept ne le satisfaisait pas entièrement.

Avait-il oublié cette époque lointaine pendant laquelle les Asgards, avec les Anciens, les Noxs et les Furlings s'étaient alliés. Leur joie de partager ou d'échanger ?

L'alliance des 4 races s'était éteinte pour diverses raisons. Ils s'étaient eux même éloignés de la voie lactée pour la galaxie d'Ida.

Les Anciens, un peuple que les Asgards avaient longuement côtoyés, n'existaient désormais plus sur le même plan d'existence et il les admirait pour cela, sans toutefois les envier.

Les Noxs étaient une race qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Cependant, son peuple avait une autre vision de la vie. Ou peut-être que les Asgards étaient encore trop jeunes pour comprendre leur inébranlable pacifisme.

Et les Furlings… Abondante pilosité, mais une race captivante. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent sans laisser la moindre trace !

Bien sûr, il existait encore beaucoup de peuples et en particulier celui de la planète Terre pour qui il avait une préférence.

Les Asgards surveillaient les terriens depuis très longtemps. Une race avec un énorme potentiel. Depuis quelques années, elle franchissait la porte des étoiles et avait découvert leur existence autrement que par les légendes… Du moins une petite poignée d'entre eux.

- Il y a trop de déficiences dans cette expérimentation, ce qui donne un résultat mitigé, conclut Heimdall.

L'avantage de ne laisser paraitre aucun sentiment, est que l'on pouvait s'évader dans ses réflexions sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une règle uniquement Asgard. Sauf que chez d'autres peuples, peut-être qu'un manque d'attention pouvait plus facilement se deviner.

Thor acquiesça machinalement. Devant les simulations, les statistiques et graphiques qui s'affichaient sur l'écran et qui l'avaient plongé dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait le contredire.

Pourtant, il songeait à la possibilité incroyable que leur découverte pouvait offrir.

Le nombre de jours qu'il avait vécu était si incommensurable que cela s'apparentait à l'immortalité.

Et vivre depuis une éternité était lassant.

* * *

Thor entra dans le laboratoire d'Heimdall avec une étrange impression.

Quelque chose s'agitait dans ses entrailles. Pas douloureux mais pas plaisant non plus. Indigestion ? Impossible, il se bornait à avaler les mêmes éléments nutritifs, les rectangles jaunes en particuliers, depuis… longtemps.

- Commandant Suprême, salua le scientifique. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Thor décida d'ignorer ses boyaux et porta son attention sur Heimdall.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et la tête du scientifique se pencha légèrement sur le côté. Intrigué ? Difficile à dire.

- Vos recherches.

Son silence, précédant sa réponse laconique, avait été volontaire. Et lorsque la tête du scientifique se redressa avec lenteur, il sut qu'il avait été interprété correctement.

Sans un mot, Heimdall opina et se dirigea vers sa console. Il déplaça un galet et un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce.

Thor inclina la tête en remerciement.

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun appareil d'enregistrement apparent, tout était néanmoins filmé et archivé. Cela ne dérangeait nullement les Asgards de n'avoir aucune intimité. C'était pour eux une question de sécurité. Personne n'y prêtait attention et il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'existait plus de personnel de surveillance. Tout était automatisé. De plus, le premier prévenu en cas de disfonctionnement était lui-même.

Heimdall n'avait cependant rien déconnecté, il avait seulement activé un champ de force qui brouillait le dispositif de surveillance.

- Où est le spécimen ? interrogea alors Thor.

Après un nouveau déplacement de galet, un long aquarium descendit du plafond.

L'Asgard se pencha et examina l'être qui flottait dans l'épais liquide blanchâtre.

- Il est âgé de 15 années terriennes et est viable, expliqua le scientifique. J'ai respecté le protocole, ce n'est pas un clone mais la création d'un corps inoccupé à partir de l'ADN terrien. Malheureusement, l'évolution du cerveau humain n'est pas suffisante pour…

- Vingt pour cent de notre conscience, l'interrompit Thor.

- C'est exact.

Thor releva la tête et fixa Heimdall.

- Est-il exact que notre conscience est fractionnée pour faciliter son transfert dans un autre corps ?

Le scientifique ne répondit pas. Non pas parce qu'il ignorait la réponse, il était le responsable des transferts et il connaissait le processus par cœur. Et, bien qu'il n'ait jamais envisagé cette expérimentation imprudente, il était convaincu qu'il pourrait l'effectuer les yeux fermés.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thor lui posait une question pour laquelle il possédait déjà la réponse. Question rhétorique ? Cela ne résonnait pourtant pas ainsi. Toutefois, l'énigme résidait surtout sur la présence confidentielle du commandant Suprême dans son laboratoire.

- Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre question, admit-il finalement.

« Probablement pas, non. » songea Thor. Parce qu'Heimdall n'envisageait pas l'alternative. Il était parfaitement inimaginable pour le scientifique de ne penser qu'à moitié, voir beaucoup moins en l'occurrence. Vingt pour cent, pour être précis.

* * *

- Êtes-vous sûr de votre décision ? J'ai n'ai aucune garantie de la réussite d'une telle expérience.

Thor redressa légèrement la tête de la table sur laquelle il était allongé. La question avait été mainte fois posée et toujours suivie du même avertissement.

Cela représentait en effet beaucoup de sacrifices.

De ce changement radical allait sûrement s'ensuivre le développement d'une autre personnalité et le conduire à une nouvelle existence. Sa présence parmi les siens sera contestable même s'il devinait que son peuple ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ne deviendrait-il pas un sujet d'étude incroyable ?

Il tourna la tête vers le corps allongé à coté de lui. Il était possible de dire qu'il était dans un état primaire. Son futur « lui » ne vivait pas encore tout à fait. C'était une enveloppe vide.

- J'ai pris ma décision, répondit Thor, dans une énième et identique réponse.


End file.
